Deal with the Devil
by shadowN15
Summary: Losing Clary was the worst thing to happen to Jace, but, he knew why she had to strike a deal with the devil, but, he swore that he would get her back again for the sake of his children.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! okay so this is a new fanfic obviously... anyways its a new idea and i hope you guys like it**

 **Presenting... DEAL WITH THE DEVIL...**

 **Chapter 1**

"Daddy! Daddy!" said two little girls who looked exactly same except one girl had blonde hair and emerald green eyes whereas the other girl had Red hair and Golden eyes. They were running towards the kitchen to greet their father who was bus making breakfast.

"Yes my angels!" said their father looking at his two beautiful daughters.

"Daddy have you forgotten something?" said Lucy who looked exactly like her mother except for the emerald eyes

"No! I have not forgotten anything Lucy," said Jace in a playful tone

"Think Daddy! Today is a special day "said Haley jumping up and down

"Let me think" Jace said tapping his finger on his chin as if he was really thinking "hmm! Is it Christmas?"

"Don't be silly daddy"said the girls

"Okay! Okay!" Jace said putting his hands up "here you go. Happy Birthday Angels"Jace said and put two plates of Pancakes in front of his three year old daughters.

 **-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

She woke up thinking what they were doing? Whether they were fine? If he moved on?

Three years back she had made a deal with the devil literally though it broke her heart to do it it was the only way to save them...All... of them. She was pulled out of her thoughts at the door opening

"Ah! Clary it s nice to see your up."said the man whose eyes were dark and empty and had hair white s snow.

"What do you want Sebastian? Can't you leave me alone just for today?"she said

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," he said smirking because he knows why she was so upset

"Well! How can I since its our third anniversary together. So get ready we are going out to celebrate so wear something fancy. We leave at 10:30," with that he left the room smiling.

As soon as he left Clary started crying. Why could he not kill her? She was afraid that if she tried to kill herself then he would go after them so she got up saying to herself "you are doing this for them," with that she went to her wardrobe and opened a drawer where two small onesies were kept, she held it to her chest silently crying and whispered "Happy Birthday my Angels"

 **-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-** -

Jace left shortly saying that he was going to shower so that they could spend time together and left.

while the girls were eating Isabelle walked in"Hey my favorite nieces Happy Birthday,"

"Thank you Aunt Izzy. Now where are our gifts" they said at the same time which was freaky because they did that all the time maybe its a twin thing

Isabelle laughed and handed then two small pink and blue cover boxes to them"Here are your gifts. Its from me and uncle Simon too." "thank you aunt Izzy,"they said while opening their presents, inside each of their box was a rose gold locket that had their names engraved in cursive and it opened up and inside it had two photos one of their fathers and one of their mothers. They smiled and hugged their aunt and ran out to show their father what their aunt had given them, they ran to their fathers room and knocked and waited for their father to open the door. Jace opened the door after a minute looking fresh with his hair was damp wearing a black t-shirt and jeans and smiled looking at his daughters

"Daddy! Look what aunt Izzy got us," they said they showed him the lockets

"Wow its really beautiful," he said

"Wait there's more they opened their lockets and showed the pictures to him he immediately felt a pain in his heart as he saw Clary's picture

"Daddy?" asked Lucy

"Yes, Princess?"

"Where is mommy?" she asked and Haley nodded agreeing with her sister as if she had wanted to ask the same question.

"Uh um M..Mommy...uh... she..um..she went to save the world but she told me that she wanted me to give you both something or rather show you both something," he said as he remembered her giving him a box and telling him that on their birthdays to give them both one that was labled for each year till the were twenty.

Jace went to his room and was followed by his daughters who sat on the bed waiting for the present that their Mom gave. He opened a box and took a CD labled 'HAPPY THIRD BIRTHDAY' he took it and gave it to them "Mom told me to show you this so lets go to the Tv room and watch it."

"Okay!" they said

"Daddy ! Can Aunt Izzy and Uncle Simon come too?" asked Haley

"Sure, why dont you both go call them while I go set things up okay?"

"Okay" they said and ran to get everybody

Jace sighed and went to the Tv room and set everything up. This was the first video she made for their daughters since they could understand better only now. The first two years she left her favorite stuffed toys that she saved all these years, but now it was videos and it was hard for him to see her face and listen to her voice because he was scared that if he did he would burst into tears but he was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard his two daughters run towards him followed but Izzy, Simon, Alec and Magnus.

They all sat on the couch and he pressed Play and Clary's Image popped on to the screen

On the Screen Clary was Pregnant as you could see her swollen Belly wearing a Turquoise blue dress with her hair loose and Jace could feel his heart clench as she started to speak. God how he missed her voice

 _ **Hello Lucy and Haley,**_

 _ **well your dad and I finally decided on your names.**_ **s** he said and chuckled

 _ **well be glad that I gave you your names or else you would have been named something like Vern or Thelma or coconut pancakes for that matter.**_ She says and pauses

 _ **wow! Your three years old**_ she says and smiles _**Happy Birthday! I'm pretty sure that if you are like your father then you had coconut pancakes for breakfast and Aunt Izzy got you guys something that is beautiful and maybe she would take you for shopping and if you are like me you would hide from her till she gets tired because she is a demon when it comes to shopping. Don't tell her I told you that because she will kill me by making me carry all of her shopping bags.**_ she says and the girls, Jace, Simon, Alec, Magnus laugh ….and Izzy Laughs with tears in her eyes.

 _ **I know you both must be wondering where I am right now?and I know that you must have asked you dad or anyone that question, well... I am in a different place so that I can protect you and hopefully one day I can see you both and listen to all your stories, all the funny things your dad does and did you know that your Dad is scared of Ducks... well hopefully you guys are not scared of them because then you can prank your father just ask you uncle Simon or uncle Magnus for ideas.**_ when she says that the girls look at Jace and laugh and Jace says "Simon! Magnus! don't even think of doing planting ideas in their heads"

"Oh! Don't worry about that Goldilocks I'm sure if they are like biscuit then they will come up with ideas on their own, isn't that right Pumpkins" Magnus says winking at them

 _ **well now your three years old and must be running round the place and troubling dad and you must look like him too those same eyes and smile**_. When she says that they both reply saying "no we want to look like you" and Jace simply says " Hey that's not fair,"

"sorry Daddy but Mommy is much prettier," Lucy says and Haley simply agrees.

"Okay! fair enough" he replies they look back on the screen and clary take a deep breath and then starts to talk

 _ **I wish I was there but I cannot be there for you guys and I am really sorry maybe when you grow up you will understand why I was not there but I want you to remember that I'm always going to be there for you and if you feel sad you just close your eyes and think of me.**_ She says this and the adults could understand how much Clary was fighting so that she doesn't cry. _**And if you want to talk to somebody then you could always go to aunt Izzy, uncle Magnus or grandma Jocelyn or grandpa Luke and always remember that your father loves you very much and will protect you from any harm and I want you to make sure that your father doesn't make fun of your uncle Simon and please stay away from uncle Magnus's glitter because that is very difficult to get out and the most important thing that I want you to remember is that I love you so very much and you both and your dad are my world and I want you to both to give dad a kiss from my side and tell him that I love him and tell Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Simon, grandma Jocelyn, grandpa Luke and grandma Maryse that I miss them. I think you guys understood that because you both are kicking me from inside.**_ She says while crying and so does everybody silently in the room. _ **I hate that I have to leave but I love you and Happy Birthday my Angels I hope you have the most wonderful day today and wonderful years ahead. Bye**_ with that the screen becomes blank and the Gang are in tears while Lucy and Haley hug their father and say "Thank you Dad for giving us Mom and we love you and so does Mom" and they kiss his cheek "I love you too both of you very much. Why don't you take aunt Izzy and go out to grandma Jocelyn and Grandpa Luke's house they called asking for you both," Jace says and smiles at them. They nod and drag Isabelle and Simon out the door followed by Alec and Magnus. Jace was going to take out the disk when the screen flashed and Clary began speaking but this was addressed to Jace

 _ **Jace I don't know if you are seeing this or not but I have to tell you something I knew if I told this to you before you would react but just her me out I know what is going to happen to me once I go to Sebastian so after Lucy and Haley are born I asked Magnus if he could put a spell on me so that he could not abuse me or anything and hopefully it works but this is just a way for me to find time to find a way of binding our lifes together like the spell he put you into except he doesn't control me and I don't control him because if that happens I don't know what would happen but if I do I will be able to kill him once and for all and we don't have to worry. Once I kill him we will be free and you will know and I will be able to see you and our kids grow up and will be able to protect you. I love you Jace! Bye...**_

Jace stared at the screen for a few minutes and then his heart sank realizing what she really meant she was going to bind her life with Sebastian and was going to kill herself. Jace's eye widened and he pulled his hair in frustration "NO no no no this can't be happening Clary" he screamed this very day he received two beautiful angels but lost the love of his life this very day but promised himself that he was going to get her back ALIVE and he was going to kill Sebastian Once and for all

 **-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 **Ta Da...so How was it? REVIEW AND FOLLOW ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clary sighed and got out of the bathroom after her shower and saw that a floor length red dress lay on top of her bed and next to the dress lay a note saying ' _wear this and be ready, I have a surprise for you'_ _she_ ripped the note and threw it out , frustrated because its had been three years and still she was unable to find a way to kill Sebastian. She needed a stelle in order to do the task and then she just needed to draw the rune on her and Sebastian but the problem was Sebastian kept all weapons and stelles away from her as she was not affected by the infernal cup. She remembered how angry he was that it did not work and how thankful she was that the spell worked.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Clary had just given birth to her daughters. It was one of the most happiest and the most sorrowful day of her life. Before she could hold her babies, Sebastian burst into the room and took her, she fought hard just so she could hold her daughters once and Jace was ready to kill him but Sebastian threatened_ _that he would kill them pointing at the children . Jace tried to fight him but stopped when Clary yelled at Jace to stop before he could do something reckless. She made him promise her that he would look after them and then she disappeared with Sebastian._

 _By the time Sebastian and Clary teleported from her old life to the demon dimension she collapsed due to the exhaustion of giving birth to twins, the struggle and teleportation to a different dimension._

 _Clary woke up feeling extremely sore and tired from the previous days events, as soon as she realized where exactly she was, she burst into tears as she recalled not being able to hold her daughters, but, she was glad that Jace, the twins and everybody she loved were safe. She tried to get up from the bed she was laying on, but was too weak and her body was not able to hold her due to exhaustion so, she decided to just fall asleep hoping she never wake up, she was just about to fall asleep when the doors of her room burst open which scared her and Sebastian came walking in._

" _Finally! my dear sister is awake! For a minute there I thought you were dead and I was just planning on going to pay my nieces a visit but, now that your awake well lets celebrate" Sebastian said coming close to her hiding something behind his back. Clary tried to move but was unable to, so, she just ignored him and stared towards the ceiling._

" _Ah! I see 'the silent treatment' where you ignore anything I say hoping that I would give up." He said and laughed. "Well guess what sister dearest that is not going to work on me" he said and stood next to her bed, lifting her to a sitting position._

" _just leave me alone, please, just for today Sebastian" Clary said I a shaky voice_

" _But, I came here bearing a gift" He said showing her what he was hiding behind him._

 _Clary saw that and froze, she realized that Magnus did not have time to go forward with the spell helped her to reject the infernal cup effect. She was frightened not because of the cup but the fact that she would not be able to remember her children and Jace and the fact to be under Sebastian's influence_

 _was very disturbing._

" _Please, Sebastian don't do this" she begged " I left everything, please! don't do this"_

" _Well, I have to" he said and forced her to drink from the cup by jamming the cup and pouring down the blood._

 _Clary felt as if her body was on fire and screamed as everything burned and she was then all she remembered was everything turning dark._

 _ **A few hours later...**_

 _Clary woke up with a really bad headache like how she_ would get when she had a hangover only this was 10 times worse. She looked around her surrounding to find _Sebastian sitting next to her and Amatis standing across the bed ._

" _Sire! The Queen is awake" Amatis said_

"Great, _how do you feel my love?"_

 _"Like i'm having the world worst hangover"_

 _"Well it does happen to a few people. Now, lets get you ready for a nice warm bath and then we can rule our kingdom after you are crowned queen and have been made my wife ,we could be an unstoppable team and rule every dimension that exists together_

 _" Wife? Sebastian that's wrong on so many levels, your my brother and i will never marry you, I will never Love you because my heart belongs to someone else and its not you."_

 _What the hell! why didn't it work...YOU BELONG TO ME CLARY, ME and i would be careful with what you say Clary if I were you" Sebastian yelled Sebastian said and stormed out of the room leaving Clary with Amatis._

 _Amatis soon after, left the room and locked it from outside._

 _Clary was extremely glad that magnus was able to put the spell on her._

 **-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Clary was back to reality when she heard her someone knocking on the door

" Your Majesty, are you ready? Master is waiting for you" said one of Sebastian's minions she quickly wore the dress , brushed her hair and walked towards the kitchen where Sebastian was sitting waiting for her.

"Ah finally! Wow, you look divine I think I really did out do myself by getting you this dress, I think this shade really suits you. You should wear it more often. Now, since its our three year anniversary I thought we should celebrate it in a special way. So we are going to leave our dimension and go to Paris then I have a surprise for you.." said Sebastian guiding her towards a portal

 **-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

It was around 7:00 pm in Paris a perfect time for dinner. They entered a beautiful restaurant which looked really expensive and was then shown to their table.

"Bonjour! My name is Peter and I will be your server today. May I offer you some wine?"

"Yes, we would like the best wine available," said Sebastian

"Oui, Monsieur," said the waiter and left

"Clary! Why the dull face. We should be happy and celebrating our third year together," Sebastian said

"Why?" Clary said

"Why What? " Sebastian said

"Why do you do this, mock me? I left everything. Can't you just let me stay in my room or can't you just kill me and put me out of my misery?" Clary said

"Kill you! Clary I would never think of killing you... without a reason. I love you and you are my queen,"Sebastian said

"Really! If you 'love me' then you would let me go."Clary said

"Clary! You belong to me so why would I let you go? Now lets stop fighting and enjoy our dinner." Sebastian said as he saw the waiter come towards their table with wine.

The waiter served the finest wine and left after taking their order.

Clary kept on ignoring Sebastian effort of a conversation until something caught her attention.

"Clary... you see for three years I ensured you had time to adjust to the new place and lets just say mourn for your loss. But, now I believe you have had your time to 'Adjust' so I want to offer a proposal. I will give you two options and you can choose it, One" Sebastian said raising one finger to indicate his first point. "I will let you see your Daughters but in return you have to drink from the infernal cup. You see the day I thought to feed you from the cup I gave a very small quantity to you without thinking about your angel blood, since you have a more percentage of angel blood the quantity I gave was less. So, this time it will work. Or " he said "You have to Marry me and produce children for me because we could create a new race of shadowhunters and then..." he trailed of smirking

When Clary heard this she felt sick and she was going to say neither but was cut off when Sebastian said " You can't say neither, you have only these two options,"

Clary was having a debate to choose which option would be better , if she chose the first option there was going to be a problem because the spell would have worn out and she could be under the influence of the cup and forget about everyone she ever loved and still Sebastian could control her and make her do anything he wanted and that could include the second option but if she chose the second she would remember her loved ones but she would hate herself forever but either way she would betray Jace. But the cup would make her forget everything whereas without the cup she would be reminded everyday that she betrayed Jace.

"I choose the …..." she said

 **-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Jace ran in search of Magnus and he was furious

" Magnus!" Jace yelled

" Yes, Jace!" Magnus said looking upset. He was sitting in the institutes kitchen playing with church.

"why the bloody hell did you not tell me about Clary's plan to kill Sebastian?" said Jace a little too loud

"Wait, How did you know about the plan?" Magnus said

"The video. Magnus why did you not tell me sooner huh? Why?"

"Because we could not go through with it" Magnus said his voice cracking

"What do you mean?"

"When Sebastian came to take biscuit I did not have time to put the spell on her to reject the infernal cup effects, that's why. Right now she could be Clary who doesn't even remember us or she could be.." Magnus said as tears came rolling down his cheeks.

"Don't... Don't you dare say it. She is Alive and I am going to rescue her." said Jace

"and I will help. Even if it's the last thing I do" said Magnus

 **-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 **ok, so cliffhnger...**

 **Forgive me, if there are any grammatical errors.**

 **I will try to postpone sooner and I would like to thank each one of you who has read my story and reviewed. So, THANK YOU**

 **REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW**

 **UNTIL THE NEXT UPDATE...**

 **-ShadowN15-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So here is chapter 3.**

 **I would like to give a shout-out to all the people who have review, followed and fav-ed my story. Thank you so much you guys really motivate me to write more so, without wasting anymore of your time here is.**

… **...CHAPTER 3**

 **-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

"Clary... you see for three years I ensured you had time to adjust to the new place and lets just say mourn for your loss. But, now I believe you have had your time to 'Adjust' so I want to offer a proposal. I will give you two options and you can choose it, One" Sebastian said raising one finger to indicate his first point. "I will let you see your Daughters but in return you have to drink from the infernal cup. You see the day I thought to feed you from the cup I gave a very small quantity to you without thinking about your angel blood, since you have a more percentage of angel blood the quantity I gave was less. So, this time it will work. Or " he said "You have to Marry me and produce children for me because we could create a new race of Shadowhunters and then..." he trailed of smirking

When Clary heard this she felt sick and she was going to say neither but was cut off when Sebastian said " You can't say neither, you have only these two options,"

Clary was having a debate to choose which option would be better , if she chose the first option there was going to be a problem because the spell would have worn out and she could be under the influence of the cup and forget about everyone she ever loved and still Sebastian could control her and make her do anything he wanted and that could include the second option but, if she chose the second she would remember her loved ones but she would hate herself forever but either way she would betray Jace. But the cup would make her forget everything whereas ,without the cup she would be reminded everyday that she betrayed Jace.

"I choose the first option, I will drink from the cup but, if I do, No harm should come to my kids and Jace and everyone else. Deal," Said Clary

"Deal," Sebastian said and smirked " Well lets get going, we don't want to miss seeing your Daughters now do we?" he says and pays the bill. Clary and Sebastian leave and go to their mansion and change.

10 minutes later Clary comes down in a casual button-up shirt and a blue washed jeans with a pair of sneakers she see's Sebastian sitting on the couch and when she comes down he says "Wow! You got ready fast but for the dinner you took your time,"

"Well, I got ready fast because i'm looking forward to see my daughters and I took my time to get ready because I was not looking forward to have dinner with you," Clary says

"Shall we," Sebastian says and Clary nods and they leave Sebastian's god awful dimension back to Earth, New York. Once they reach Clary see's the familiar streets, the traffic, the cabs and all the business people yelling on their phones while walking the streets. She was so glad to be back in New York, her home. Sebastian pulled Clary towards the alley and said "Well, we are in New York which means your stupid friend and Family will recognize you so," Sebastian says and pulls out his stelle and pulls Clary's wrist to draw a disguise rune "This is a rune that will disguise you so people dont recognize you," he says and draws one on himself ,as the rune starts to work Clary's hair turns a hazel brown color and her eyes a darker green whereas Sebastian's hair turns dark brown but his eyes still remain the same.

 **CPOV**

when Sebastian take out his stele it takes everything in me to not snatch it and run because I know he would be able to catch me and then he would punish me by punishing the people I love

he pulls my wrist and says "This is a rune that will disguise you so people don't recognize you," he says

"No shit! Sherlock, hence called the 'disguise' rune," I say in my head after he draws the rune on me he draws one on himself , I then feel the rune start to work and my hair turn a hazel brown color whereas, Sebastian's turns Dark brown. Sebastian then starts walking and I follow behind him.

 **-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 **JPOV**

After I talk to Magnus, I see that Izzy and the girls were still at the institute so, I decide that instead of going to go to Jocelyn's and Luke's house to collect the girls later, I'd take them instead

"I thought that you girls would have gone already." I say

"Yeah, we were waiting for Aunt Izzy to remake her face and change clothes," Haley says and Lucy supports her sister by nodding and I laugh at the comment

"Excuse me, I was not remaking my face, I was reapplying my make up," Izzy says giving a playful glare at the girls.

"Izzy, you know what I will take the girls to Luke's house,"

"Okay...so now I have time to bake a cake for my lovely nieces," Isabelle said and turned towards the kitchen

"Okay! We need to get out of here before aunt Izzy decides to burn this place down, come on girls," Jace said holding each of their hands and they head out.

"Daddy! Can we buy a new drawing book, please?" said Haley.

"Didn't I get you one last month, honey?"

"Yeah, but I finished it," said Haley

"Okay, how about we buy it after going to grandma and grandpa's house."

"No, daddy I want to paint with grandma."

"Okay, fine. Lucy do you want anything?"

"I want chocolate," said Lucy

"Okay! Let's go," Jace says and they go to the store

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 **CPOV**

"Sebastian, where are we going? The institute's the other way," I say

"Who said we were going to the institute?" he says

"Then, where are they?" I say

" Trust me," he says smirking and walks into some store and I just follow him.

"Here we are." he says and I look confused

"Here?" I says

"Yes, you wanted to see your kids. They are here," he says

" What do...Oh my god," I see Jace holding two small girls...my girls. I feel my eyes fill with tears and I just want to run and hold them and Jace I just want to scream and tell that I'm here. I turn and go to the stationary section and start to cry. It's like the are there but not there at the same comes behind me and says " I have to say the red head looks a lot like you."

"Just shut up! Okay," I snap at him

"Fine! I will wait outside," he says and then pulls my arm rather harshly and whispers in my ear "Don't try anything stupid ,because they are here and I would not want to kill my nieces because of your mistakes, understood?" and I simply nod

I sit on the floor and stare at all the art supplies, I think how my life's changed since I was taken. I know I should be using the opportunity of seeing my kids and Jace but I just can't.

"Excuse me! Are you alright?" I hear a voice and I see a small three year old girl with Blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine. H-hi," I say

" Hello! I'm Haley," she says

"Hi! I'm Clary," crap! What did I do,what were you thinking I have to disguise my name too. What if Sebastian finds out that I told my name?

"My mother's name is Clary too," she says and I smile for the fact that Jace told them about me

"Oh! So do you draw?"

"Yes, it's my favorite thing to do, I'm going to my grandma's house now and I'm going to draw with her. My daddy told me that my mommy used to sketch and it was her favorite thing to do, I want to be just like my mommy," she says and I blink a few times to avoid tears from spilling. "Yeah me too. I Love to sketch and paint, Maybe one day you will be a famous artist,"Suddenly I hear an all to familiar voice calling from behind and my heart stops.

"Haley! What's taking so long we have to go," Jace says almost panicked

"Oh! Sorry Daddy I was talking and I forgot " she says and I turn around and see Jace holding Lucy's hand. When he sees me for a second his eyes widden, like he recognized me and I begun to panic.

"Hi! I'm Jace." he says, I let out the air I did not know I was holding and say "H-Hi!" mentally kicking myself for stuttering, I have to get out of here I think because I don't think I could hold this act any longer. I look at my watch and say "Oh my god! I'm late... I got to leave. uh.. it was nice meeting you Haley, Lucy and Jace," I run out and I could hear one of the girls talking to Jace I assume but I ignore it and leave the shop and see Sebastian leaning against the wall outside the shop.

"So you met your kids and Jace," he says "Now, I kept my end of the bargain now you keep your come on lets leave before the rune begin to fade,"

we leave and all I could think was this was the last time I ever see Jace and the kids again an I am proud that Jace has been able to manage well.

We go into an alley and Sebastian draws a portal and we leave, My heart, soul and everything I love are left behind as Sebastian and I return to the hell hole called "Our Kingdom".

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 **JPOV**

Girls and I reach the store and Haley tells me she was going to get a Drawing book

"Okay, I will wait at the counter so hurry up." I say and I go and help Lucy since she was unable to reach the chocolate bar. We then were waiting for Haley to come when I saw a man with dark brown hair and eyes that looked like Sebastian's eyes and call me a paranoid but the similarity was pretty close so I panicked and went to get Haley.

I see a brown hair girl talking to Haley and I say "Haley! What's taking so long we have to go," my tone did sound panicked but could you blame me I just saw a lookalike of Sebastian who took my Clary and I was worried that he came to take my girls too.

"Oh! Sorry Daddy I was talking and I forgot " she says and the girl turns around, when I see the girl for a second my eyes widden, because she looked like Clary except for her hair and her eyes, were a darker shade of green not like Clary's emerald one's but something about this women told me that she was my Clary, maybe I could recognize her voice so I say "Hi! I'm Jace."

"H-Hi!" she says stuttering, she then looks at her watch and says "Oh my god! I'm late... I got to leave. uh.. it was nice meeting you Haley, Lucy and Jace," she runs out "Daddy! How did she know my name?" Lucy says

"Haley! What were you and that lady talking about?"

"Well, I saw her sitting on the floor and crying, so I asked her if she wwas alright and you know what daddy her name is Clary, just like mommy's and she loves to draw too." when Haley says that I quickly take the girls and head out after paying for the things and rush to Jocelyns and Luke's house to call Magnus. If that woman was Clary, we have a chance of saving her and it was a relief to know she was alive and fine. All I can think now is that i'm going to get my wife and the mother of my children back.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **Hey guys! Before you read the next chapter I would like to say that I am sooooooooo sorry for ot updating sooner. I had my exams and I got sick. Anyways review, follow and Fav**

 **on to the story...**

As soon as we reach my prison A.K.A 'Our Kingdom' Sebastian smirks and says "Well, Iheld up my end of the bargain now its your turn,"

"Fine... but can I do it later, maybe after a nap, please?" I say

"Whatever for Clary?"

"I just want some time before I lose myself."

"Fine... But in 3 hours time I will wake you up and you will drink from the cup." he says and turns and tells his guard to take me to my room and I leave while the guards follow me.

 **0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

I get in my room and instantly break down thinking that this is the last time I am going to see them and how i'm going to be betraying Jace, but I know that my little girls will be the most beautiful, kind and strong women . After about an hour I go to the bathroom and have a shower and then change into something comfortable and lay on my bed slowly drifting off to sleep.

I wake up dreading the events that will follow once Sebastian comes , I get up to go to my bathroom when I hear something, I turn and see Ithuriel standing next to my bed and I stay frozen when I see him walk towards me, not because I was scared but because I was kinda shocked and confused.

" _Clary, my child, I know you're a little shocked and confused as to why I am here,"_ he says and I nod my head

" _I came here to help you,"_ he says

"Help me? How? Because right now the only way I see a way to escape is either trying to run away from here and risk my daughters lives or killing Sebastian which I have been trying to do since the day I came here," I say walking towards him, to stand right in front of him.

"Clary, you first have to calm down and listen to me very carefully. You need to drink from the infernal cup."

"Your kidding me, right?... how on earth do you think me drinking from the cup is going to help me? The minute I drink from that cup I am going to turn into a monster and be under the control of Sebastian, I am going to lose my memories of my daughters, Jace and everyone I love."

" _Clary trust me when you drink from that cup nothing is going to happen to you except it would make you stronger, You are not going to be losing your memories because that cup cannot change you no matter what how much you drink from that cup all it will do to you is make you physically stronger and nothing else...and before you ask me how it is possible it is because of your blood. The first time when you drank from the cup you didn't turn because of Magnus's Spell but because of your blood, in fact he could not put the spell on you._ He says and I start to sob

"Why? Why are you helping me after everything my father did to you? It cannot be because Jace and I freed you because you already helped us by telling the truth."

" _Clary, my child," he says while touching my head "It is because you are my daughter my blood and you are an angel. Valentine may have planted the seed to create you, but the second my blood was injected, you became my daughter and it is my duty to protect you. You will find a way to defeat Sebastian, the second you drink from the cup it will hurt even more so because your body will reject it, but Sebastian will not know so you will play along and when the time is right you will be able to defeat him._

"Okay...but not to sound rude …..why did you not tell me earlier? I mean, why not sooner? Why wait three years? Not that I don't appreciate you helping me now...if I am your ,daughter then why did you not help me earlier?"

"Because there is a time for everything. Now its time for me to leave and remember I am always there watching over you," he says and kisses my head and disappears, as soon as he disappears I hear my name being called out ,I just can't find the source when suddenly someone shakes me and I wake up? Wait. What? Was that all a dream? And the first thing I see is Sebastards face and I scream "ahhhhh...Well ,my day just got bitter...oh sorry... I meant better..No who am I kidding, I meant bitter." I say and I get out of bed.

" I do not appreciate people who act all sassy around me," Sebastian says turning towards me "Get ready fast because you have to drink from the cup."

"Fine" I say and walk inside the bathroom.

 **0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 **JPOV**

As soon as I reached Luke's house I called magnus telling him about the whole incident in the shop he told me that he was on his way because he might do some spell to get inside my mind and see if it was Clary or not at least that's what I think he said.

After my phone call I went to the kitchen where Jocelyn and the girls were baking cookies, I smile at Jocelyn and sit on the dining table chair when Luke comes and pats my back "Hey! Why do you look like you have seen a ghost?" he asks me and I give a humorless laugh and say "Maybe because I did,"

"Let me guess you saw Magnus without Makeup." he says and I laugh " No, more like I think I saw Clary and Sebastian today," Luke's face immediately pales and Jocelyn looks at me and says "W-What?" I explain everything to them after telling the girls to go to Clary's bedroom and color in their drawing book.

As soon as I finish telling them Magnus enter the Kitchen "Hello Darlings! So Jace lets just cut to the chase lie down on the couch and Jocelyn darling please get me a bowl of water and Luke get Haley downstairs " as soon as he says that we all do our respective Jobs.

" Magnus, why did you ask Luke to get Haley downstairs?" I ask

"Because, Haley was the one who spoke to Clary or the lookalike of Clary isn't it? " he asks and I nod "So, I am going to see what they spoke about and see if I can see if any spell or magic has been used but for that I will have to get into Haley's head but It will hurt so instead i'm going to transfer that memory to you and then I will get into your head since you can take the pain,"

"Okay! Let's do it." I say and Luke and a pissed looking Haley come down and Magnus tells Luke something to which Luke nods his head

"Hello Haley!" Magnus says

"Hello Uncle Magnus why did you call me? Lucy and I were drawing when you inter-in," she says struggling to say interrupted to which we all started laughing seeing how annoyed she was well she did get that from her mother "interrupted, honey!" I say "Yeah what daddy said," she says while pointing at me and then folding her arms and pouting. " I know princess but can you tell me who you met when you went to the shop today?" Magnus asks and immediately her frown turn upside down and get really excited and says "Oh I met a lady who said her name was Clary, Just like mommy's name." I could hear a gasp from Jocelyn and Magnus simply smiled at Haley while Luke said "Well, can you tell us what happened?" Haley explains everything and Magnus waves his hand over her head and comes towards me and smacks my head. Hard. "OW! Why did you hit me?" I yell at Magnus and haley starts laughing "and why are you laughing?" I ask Haley smiling a little. " Because it was funny."

"Oh! Man up Jace it was just a small smack," Magnus says

"Why don't you get you sister and we can go to the park," Luke says turning to Haley "Okay," she says and runs upstairs to get Lucy and in record time they both come down and Luke takes them and leaves.

"Okay! Now lets see if that lady was really biscuit or not." Magnus says and I lay down on the couch. Magnus takes the bowl of water wets his palms and touches the side of my head and before I know it my head feels like it about to explode and I yell in pain before everything goes black.

 **0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 **CPOV**

I finish washing my face and get out of the bathroom to see Sebastian sitting on my bed.

"Are you done?" he asks and I nod he tells me to follow him and I do. We walk to the other end of the castle an he stops in front of a room. "Were here." he says and opens he door. The room looks like a dungeon except in the middle there is a table, the walls are stone and candles are lit all around the room.

"Lie down," he says and I follow his instruction fearing what going to happen next, wondering whether what Ithuriel said was true or just my mind playing tricks on me. I lie down and Sebastian ties my hands and legs and Amatis comes inside the room and gives him the cup an then all I remember is him jabbing the cup on m mouth and forcing me to drink from it before I know it my head feels like it about to explode and I yell in pain before everything goes black.

 **0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 **0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 **Sorry if there are any mistakes.**

 **-ShadowN15**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys!

I know its been too long. I was really busy and ha lost inspiration for a while but i am working on a new chapter and will post it by tomorrow.

Please bear with me and Thank you all for the wonderful reviews

ShadowN15


	6. Chapter 6

_**previously...**_

 _I finish washing my face and get out of the bathroom to see Sebastian sitting on my bed._

" _Are you done?" he asks and I nod he tells me to follow him and I do. We walk to the other end of the castle an he stops in front of a room. "Were here." he says and opens he door. The room looks like a dungeon except in the middle there is a table, the walls are stone and candles are lit all around the room._

" _Lie down," he says and I follow his instruction fearing what going to happen next, wondering whether what Ithuriel said was true or just my mind playing tricks on me. I lie down and Sebastian ties my hands and legs and Amatis comes inside the room and gives him the cup an then all I remember is him jabbing the cup on m mouth and forcing me to drink from it before I know it my head feels like it about to explode and I yell in pain before everything goes black._

 **JPOV**

I wake up with one of the worst headaches in my life. I try to move but the pain shoots up and I groan which alerts everybody that I am awake. "Jace! Finally your up!" Izzy shouts "URG! Not so loud Izzy," I say while holding my head.

"Here, have this it will help with the headache," Magnus says and hands me a glass with some weird green liquid in it. I drink it but ,the second I do I feel nauseous but ,I swallow anyway and my headache disappears within seconds. "well what is the result Magnus? Was that lady really Clary?" I ask and Magunus tells all of us to sit down.

" I saw the whole encounter with Haley and that Lady was indeed Clary. And I saw Sebastian too. Jace Something is not right, I can feel it. I mean why would Sebastian let Clary see her children and you? Why risk everything ? I feel something's up." the minute Magnus tell us that that Lady was indded my Clary I feel ecstatic but when he tells me something's up , it make sense because why would sebastian risk getting exposed and why the hell did he not do anything sooner? It was dark outside by the time I woke up and I saw no sign of the girls. " Hey! Mom where are the girls?" I asked Jocelyn. "Oh Uh Luke said he was taking them out to Taki's for dinner and-" We were interrupted by the front door opening and in came the girls with two lollipops and a small bag in their hands "Daddy!" Both the girls yelled and ran towards me and hugged me and I hugged them back. " Guess what Gramps bought us," the both said at the same time, they do this so often that its kind really creepy. " What did he buy you?" I asked and I wished I had not because the both removed a stuffed yellow duck and showed it to me "AHHHH!" I yelled and jumped on the sofa and the girls chased me around with them. Everybody were laughing and Simon that brat was taking a video. After chasing me around the house the girls eventually got tired and kept those bloody cannibal creatures back in the cover and started to yawn. I relaxed and told the guys I was taking the girls back after ensuring that those stuffed beasts were left back at Luke's place.

The girls and I arrived at the institute and in the blink of an eye they ran to their room and I followed them.

"Goodnight my angels" I say while tucking them into bed and kissing their forehead.

"Goodnight daddy," they say and are out like a light. I smile seeing them and think, what would have happened if Clary had not made that horrible but necessary decision that day?

 _Flashback.._

 _ **Jace pov**_

"Kill him" Sebastian said pointing towards me , I was already beaten up pretty bad and was really weak but with whatever strength left I got up ready to fight. Clary had gone to

" _STOP!_ Sebastian please don't kill him," Clary yelled "And why sister dear should I listen to you? Since you decided to rebel against my offer to stay?"

"I will stay. But, I have a few conditions " Clary said

"NO!" I yelled but was silenced by Sebastian's minions

"I'm listening," the bastard said

"promise me that everyone that I love will be left alone and not harmed be harmed and it include my child too..I will stay with my family till the day I give birth and then I will come here." Clary told im her conditions and I froze...She was pregnant with my child...and to protect our child she was making a deal with the devil.

" So...that bastard brother of mine finally took your innocence huh?...well what's done is done. But what makes you think that I trust you...that you would come here to stay forever with me?" he asked Clary while he sat on his throne.

"Because I give you my word." she said and I was struggled to free myself from the clutches of the minions.

"No! Clary you can't do this..." I yelled

"No Jace this has to be done, its the only way," she said her eyes filling with tears.

We were interrupted with the bastard saying "Deal..come forward and make a blood oath to seal the deal," he said and I yelled "You son of a bitch...i will kill you...I swear on the angel I will,"

"Oh brother! Don't make promises you can't keep." he said and Clary did the the blood oath and sealed the deal even after me yelling at her to not do it.

"Release them all," Sebastian said to Amatis and the minions left me. I ran toward Sebastian to kill but was stopped by Clary. The moment I saw her I broke down while she hugged me while whispering in my ear "Congrats on being a father!" she pulled apart and smiled and at that moment I fogot all about where and what happened and kissed her and we were joined by the others..they all looked so confused. Sebastard's minions escorted us out. But, before we stepped out of the room Sebastian said "Remember the Deal sister dear...I will be there in a few months to receive my end of the bargain," Clary nodded and we left.

 _End of Flashback.._

I still remember how everyone reacted at the pregnancy news...they were all happy until they heard the deal she made with Sebastian.

I am going to get my Clary back... I swear on my daughters I will get their mother back even if its the last thing I do.

 **Hey guys! I hope you guys liked this chapter**

 **I know its a short chapter..but I have my exams coming up.**

 **Anyways please Review, Favorite and follow**

 **-ShadowN15-**


End file.
